


Dioscorea

by dafna



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, OT4, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-06
Updated: 2001-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dafna/pseuds/dafna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Thanksgiving. CJ & the guys watch football. And then they do other things. (Spoilers for "Shibboleth", but not anything important.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dioscorea

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Reen, the line-edit goddess.
> 
> If you're curious about what sparked this, you might enjoy reading [this interview](http://zendom.diaryland.com/011128_92.html) I gave to a Webzine.

"So, bring any food?" Toby asked, looking past CJ on his doorstep.

"Yes, Toby, there's two pounds of stuffing in my purse."

Toby slouched against his door, looking both pitiful and strangely attractive at the same time. "Well, then I'm not sure I can let you in."

"I brought a bottle of scotch." CJ waved a green-colored box in his direction. "The good stuff."

"Ah, I see you know the secret password," Toby said. "You may enter."

But he didn't move, so CJ was forced to duck under his arm to enter the apartment.

"Where are Sam and Josh?"

"Out foraging for food. We got most of the way through the pre-game show before realizing that all we had to eat was a big bag of Cheetos."

"Wow, I really picked the gourmet Thanksgiving."

"So, I was already too drunk to drive -- 'sides, it's my apartment, so Sam and Josh went out to find food. Sam said something about fighting crime, too, but I think that's just in case they meet any defenseless butter churns."

CJ shed her winter-in-Washington outer layers on Toby's bed -- Sam and Josh had evidently gone foraging without their winter coats, she noticed, so she doubted they were completely sober either. She turned around on Toby's last comment.

"Defenseless butter churns?"

Toby nodded. "Sam has a thing about pilgrim detectives -- he's thinking of writing for Marvel Comics if this whole White House thing doesn't work out."

"Well, it's good to have a backup plan." CJ noticed Toby was staring at her. She'd been noticing that a lot lately, but this was a "you're in my bedroom" stare and it was making her nervous.

"What?"

"I didn't know you wore red lingerie, Claudia Jean." Toby suddenly seemed a lot less drunk than he had a minute ago.

"What?! Omigod -- turn around." And then, "Toby, I mean it," when he didn't.

He turned around. CJ rebuttoned up the shirt that had somehow gotten undone in the friction of her sweater and coat. Damn silk.

"It's OK, you can ... I mean." Toby turned around. CJ tried to think of something to say.

"I liked it better before," Toby said, not quite teasing. CJ still couldn't think of anything to say. And then the front door slammed open.

"We're back!" Sam serenaded.

"And we have food," Josh announced proudly, poking his head into the bedroom. "Oh, good, CJ's here."

"And she brought Scotch," Toby said.

***************

Two hours later, there wasn't that much Scotch left. Or beer, or the Albanian brandy that Josh found and made fun of before drinking three glasses.

Thanksgiving dinner was pretty much decimated too -- although since Josh and Sam's idea of foraging was to raid the leftovers of the White House Thanksgiving event it had been less a dinner than a sort of kiddie food buffet.

"We should always have popcorn balls instead of salad," Sam said, happily crunching away. "OK, Josh? Let's always have popcorn balls."

Josh was the only one still paying any attention to the football game, so he patted Sam on the knee, but otherwise ignored the question.

CJ watched the two of them from the other end of the couch and wondered if Sam was sober enough to notice that he'd assumed he and Josh would always be spending their Thanksgivings together. Toby was sprawled out in the chair opposite the couch, with his eyes half open, but she could tell he'd caught it. She smiled at him, and he lifted his scotch glass in salute.

She looked back at Josh. He was really very appealing when he loosened up, she decided. His hair was all mussed up and it was sort of endearing the way he was cheering on the Vikings even though he apparently didn't know any of the players.

"Why Minnesota?" she'd asked back in the first half, when there was actually a chance that Minnesota might lose and Josh seemed very upset.

"It's not so much that I want Minnesota to win, as that I really, really want Dallas to lose," Josh explained, as if that made perfect sense.

"It's like rooting for whoever the Yankees are playing against," Sam said.

"Hey!"

"Of course, _I_ always root for the Yankees," Sam backpeddled in the face of a scowling Toby. "I just mean, one hears things."

And now the game was over and Josh was doing a sort of victory dance in front of the TV set.

"Let's give them a military base, or something," he said. "Toby, does Minnesota need a military base?"

"Only if you know something about Canada that I don't."

Josh dismissed Toby with a wave of his hand. "So we buy them a subway or something. What's for dessert, anyway?"

"Candy apples," Sam said. "And for our dessert wine ..." his voice trailed off. "All the Scotch is gone," he said sadly.

"I probably have some red wine around in the kitchen somewhere, Josh," Toby said. "As long as you're up ..." He waved his glass in the air meaningfully.

"OK, fine, I'll go," Josh said. "But only if CJ helps."

CJ stood, and then swayed a bit, and then stood again.

"One foot in front of the other," Toby advised.

She glared at him. Josh came over to help her and she smiled beatifically at him -- "See how nice Josh is, Toby? Josh isn't mean to me, Josh loves me."

Sam started giggling.

"Josh knows how to treat a girl. Josh," CJ said, warming to her topic, "would never think to put two big live turkeys in my office, not like some people I know." She glared again at Toby.

"Um, actually," Josh said.

"What Josh is trying to say," Toby said with glee, "is that it was just as much as his idea as mine. And Sam's."

"Oh, Josh." CJ shook her head sadly at him. Which caused her to lose her balance again, and she fell back on the couch, landing partly on Sam.

"Hey, it was Toby's idea to let them out of the cage," Josh said defensively.

"It was not."

"'Roam freely,' you said. 'As they were meant to do,' you said."

"Poor CJ," Sam said, crawling out from underneath her. "I love you, CJ. I'd never put turkeys in your office."

"Hey!" Josh and Toby said simultaneously.

"OK, I would," Sam admitted. "But then I'd give you a really nice back massage to make up for it." He began rubbing her back.

"Oh ... um ... god. -- OK, you're forgiven," CJ sighed. "Just keep doing that."

"I don't see either of you trying to make it up to me," she said pointedly to Toby and Josh.

"I'm fetching the candy apples," Josh said, walking in more or less a straight line to the kitchen.

Toby said nothing, just sat opposite her, watching as Sam's hands dipped beneath her hair to settle on her shoulders.

"I'm soooo sorry," Sam said, still apologizing. "But you left us all alone with that big empty office." His tone was reproachful. "If you'd stayed and played with us, we would've put the turkeys in Leo's office instead."

Toby snorted.

"I'm still not seeing any gestures of apology from you," CJ said.

Toby put his glass on the side table. "What, you don't think I can match Sam and Josh if I wanted to?"

"Never," Josh said on his way back from the kitchen. "We are the acknowledged masters of sincere apology. You, on the other hand, just yell a lot."

CJ smirked.

"OK, that does it." Toby scooted his chair forward. "Give me your feet."

"Ooohhh, kinky."

"Shut up, Josh," CJ and Toby said at the same time.

CJ leaned back into Sam and plunked her feet on Toby's lap. He picked up her left foot and began rubbing. CJ leaned even further back into Sam and concentrated on the amazing sensations in her foot.

"Oh my ... Toby, I'm seeing a whole new career for you."

"I'm seeing a whole new side to you, too, Claudia Jean." Toby smiled and CJ realized that with her foot on his chest Toby had a view right down her skirt. He dug into her foot hard with the heel of his hand. She decided she didn't care that much.

"Hey, I'm still here," Josh said. "I'm man of the candied apple, the candied apple I bringeth. Who wants one?"

"CJ, did you know your hair feels like silk curtains?" Sam began rubbing the side of his head against her hair.

CJ felt sorry for Josh. "I'll take an apple."

She felt Toby's eyes on her as she reached for it. He dropped her foot and picked up the other one, but just held it, no rubbing. She looked him straight in the eye as she took the first bite of the apple. Toby groaned.

CJ took several more small bites of the apple, occasionally pausing to say "harder, Sam" as he continued to rub her shoulders. Both Toby and Josh had pretty much stopped what they were doing in order to watch her eat the apple.

Sam pouted. "I want an apple."

"Here, finish mine off -- that's the problem with candied apples," CJ said. "You can only eat about half before it starts to make you sick." She watched as Sam eagerly devoured the other half of the apple.

She wiped her lips and chin with a swipe of her fingers. "Eww gross, now I'm all sticky."

"Well, my hands are full," Toby said, beginning to rub her foot again.

"I guess that makes me cleanup man," Josh said. He picked up her fingers and began gently licking at them. CJ giggled and turned to watch. He wasn't looking at her, she realized, but at Sam, sitting on her other side.

Still staring at Sam, Josh sucked hard on CJ's index finger, his cheeks hollowing out.

Sam dropped the apple. "What about me?" He ran his tongue over his lips. "I'm sticky too."

Josh dropped CJ's hand and she watched, dumbfounded, as he reached across her and grasped Sam's neck with his left hand. Bracing himself with his right hand on CJ's shoulder, Josh pulled Sam in and kissed him. Hard.

"Omigod, omigod, omigod," CJ said, watching as the two men thrust their tongues down each others' throats six inches from her face. Toby sped up his foot massage. Her other foot squirmed in his lap and CJ realized he was hard. She began doing some rubbing of her own.

Josh withdrew slightly and begin tonguing his way around Sam's face, lapping up little bits of stickiness.

"I thought we weren't going to do this anymore," Sam said, gasping for breath. "I thought you said CJ would kill us."

Josh pulled further back and looked at CJ, who was flushed and breathing rather hard herself.

"I don't think she minds." He grinned. "I think she kinda likes it." He stared at her chest. "Don't you?"

CJ's nipples hardened as Josh and Sam watched, transfixed.

"Look Josh, breasts." Sam said, as if they had just been invented. He rubbed his head on her shirt. "Ooohhh, silk-covered breasts." He kept rubbing and CJ's eyes shuttered. And then the damn shirt fell open again.

"Wow." CJ wasn't sure who said it, but she opened her eyes when she realized that no one was touching her anymore. Josh, Sam and Toby just sat there, staring at her.

Josh cleared his throat. "Um, CJ, we don't really have to ... I mean, you haven't exactly said yes to anything."

"I haven't exactly said no, either, Joshua." CJ glared at them. Now they were going to stop?

"Do you really think I'm some blushing schoolgirl who's so freaked out that I'm incapable of figuring out where this is going?" CJ leaned over and put her hand on Josh's thigh. She kissed him lightly on the lips. "I went to Berkeley, remember?"

Josh deepened the kiss, groaning into her mouth. Sam and Toby made protesting noises.

CJ pulled back. "Right, where were we?"

"Silk-covered breasts," Sam said. He drew her back down toward him. He parted her shirt and reached behind her to unsnap her bra. He pushed it off her breasts and latched onto one of her nipples with his tongue. On her other side, CJ felt Josh drawing back her arms to slip off the shirt and bra.

"Toby, get her skirt." Josh ordered.

"Way ahead of you there, friend."

Toby leaned further in, watching CJ arch into Sam's mouth. Toby ran his hands up her thighs and eased her skirt, pantyhose and panties off together. He sat back with them in his hand and watched as Josh joined Sam at CJ's chest, nibbling on her other nipple. The two licked and sucked in tandem, pausing every now and then for long droughts of each other.

CJ poked him in the side with her feet. "I still don't see you matching Josh and Sam."

Toby smiled and his voice deepened. "Don't you go filling up on appetizer, Claudia Jean. You want to have room for the main course." And then he dove between her legs.

He bit into her inner thigh first, just enough to make her jump. Then he began little licks up and down her labia, mimicking the two men at her chest.

CJ was in hell. Or heaven. Or something like that. She had three beautiful men nibbling at her body driving her out of her mind -- but not quite far enough.

"Toby, I want ... I need ..."

"I know." He moved his mouth up and sucked at her clitoris. At the same time he began fucking her with his fingers, driving them in and out in time with the tongue rubbing at her clit.

"Oh god." CJ used her hands to wrench Josh and Sam apart and return them to her ice-hard nipples. "Toby ... " Josh and Sam began sucking in earnest. "Josh ... Sam ... Oh god ..."

And then she came, almost blacking out with the sheer intensity of it.

When she next opened her eyes, Toby was still lapping her up, humming to himself. He was still fully dressed, she realized with a start.

Josh and Sam were making out next to them on the couch. Neither one had any clothes on, and they seemed to be arguing about something in between the making out.

Sam pinned Josh to the couch. "Hah, I win."

"Win what?" asked Toby, standing up and stretching his back.

"First crack at this." Sam walked over to Toby and grabbed him by the tie. Sam pulled him close and swallowed his mouth. "Hmm ... CJ-scent and Toby-scent, all in one delightful package." Sam kept kissing him, shallower now, as Josh came up behind and started removing his clothes.

"Only you, Toby, could get drunk off your ass, make a woman come and still be wearing your jacket," Josh said.

It was like watching a couple of piranhas strip a bigger fish, CJ decided. As Toby stood, somewhat shell-shocked, Sam and Josh divested him of his clothes in rapid fashion.

"You're not going to freak out on us, are you, big guy?" Josh breathed into Toby's ear as Sam latched onto his nipple.

"I'm not a blushing schoolgirl, either," Toby pointed out.

Sam stopped what he was doing and looked up at him hopefully. "Does that mean you have lube?"

*************

Several hours later, a very exhausted CJ lay on her back in Toby's king-size bed, trying to sleep. Toby did, as it turns out, have lube. And, CJ thought, a fairly big pack of condoms for someone supposedly still pining for his ex-wife.

CJ stared up at the ceiling, trying not to giggle at the sound of the snores coming from around her. Toby and Sam had a backbeat going that was both funny and comforting at the same time. It seemed more real somehow than a few hours ago, when she had sat on Sam's face and watched Josh drive into him over and over. Or when Toby had reached over and sucked on her tongue as he lazily jacked Sam off.

Or later, in the shower, when Toby had bent her over and pounded into her so long and hard she thought she really would pass out. Or at least that Toby's knees would give out. Or the memory of the way Josh and Sam came running at the sound of her shrieking, crowding into the tiny bathroom, and then stayed to watch, Sam making whimpering sounds as Josh sucked on his ear.

CJ wasn't the only one still awake.

"Does he always snore?" Josh asked.

CJ turned and looked at him with surprise. "Who, Toby? How should I know. This is the first time, I mean ... "

"Really? 'Cause the way he looks at you, I thought for sure ... "

"Nope."

They lay there for a minute, listening to Sam and Toby snore.

"I take it you and Sam, on the other hand ..."

"Yeah. But not for a while, now. I mean, between the call girl and Lillienfield gunning for Leo -- it seemed like too much tempting fate. Plus, I really did think you'd kill us."

"Well, now you know I can be bribed."

Josh snorted. "Is that what you call it?"

She giggled. "To bad Leo couldn't make it."

"Oh, god. Don't even joke about that." He rolled his eyes. "Unlike Sam, I don't have a thing for my boss."

"Sam has a thing for Toby?"

"Well, it's a minor thing. It's more of an occasional fantasy. Y'know, the kind of wild and crazy thing you whisper to your lover."

"And you don't whisper about Leo?"

"God no. He was one of my father's best friends. As far as I'm concerned he doesn't even have sex."

"That's too bad. He's awfully yummy."

"Well, you can do that taste test on your own."

"Are you kidding? The first lady would kill me."

"The first lady???"

"Well, the president wouldn't be too happy either, but it'd definitely be the first lady who came after me with a gun."

"The president???"

"Josh, are you seriously telling me that after working for them for three years ..."

"Apparently so. Wow."

They lay there in silence again.

"Are you sure?"

"When you asked Leo to come, Josh, what did he say?"

"I didn't really ask him. I asked if he was doing anything for Thanksgiving."

"And he said?"

"The First Family."

CJ giggled.

"You think he meant that _literally_?"

"I'm just saying, it's past midnight. I doubt they're still talking about the history of the yam."

"Did you know that the Latin word for yam is dioscorea"?

"Go to sleep, Josh."


End file.
